The Excavation
The Excavation :This is the story of a war over a powerful artifact, spanning the BIONICLE Galaxy. 15,000,000 years ago... :The Lifestone tumbled through space. It acted much like the mask of life, bringing life to inanimate objects to life. It eventually tumbled to an icy world... 90,000 years ago... :The Agori villager, Exca, ran down the trail to the command center. He and a team of Bara Magna's top archeologists had been working on the ice cold planet of Fro Magna. It was a horrible planet. The terrain was slippery and the nearest star, Heatris Magna, was forty-thousand stellar miles away. The dig team, known as the Ice Choppers, lived in fear of the planets extreme storms. :He was heading to the command center because he had heard a scout had found something protruding the ice. :The command center, besides the tents, was the only warm spot on the planet. :" What is it?" Exca asked, pulling down his hood. :His colleague, Tana, answered."The scout reported back saying he found a meteor." :"Hmm, do you know were it's from?" :"Negative. If anything, its from another galaxy. :This complicated things."Send a dig team to investigate." :"Which one?" asked the dispatcher. :"How about the Ice Cavers," Exca answered."I'll lead." ::12:30, midday, temperature, -58°. :The small vehicle putted along the icy terrain. The Ice Cavers and Exca rode in its interior. :"Attention!" the intercom blared, " We've reached our destination." :The doors on the vehicle opened and the team deployed. Exca observed the area. What he saw astounded him. :The ice all around them glowed yellow. This is no ordinary meteor, he thought to himself. ::3:54, early morning, temperature, -160°. :Exca awoke to a strange sound. The sound was that of a humming engine.Explosions were going off everywhere. He looked to see a metallic being rise from the snow and then, darkness. 70,450 years ago. :"This is Dardris, I'm home." :Dardris, an Agori villager was coming back to the Besta Magna archives. She was researching the disappearance of the Fro Magna excavation team. :The commander greeted her. "Do you have any information on that teams dissappearance?" :"Yes sir," she answered, "it seems they were wiped out by an extragalactic being." :"What?!?" the commander yelled. " That is impossible." :"Apparently not." :Outside a pair of eyes watched patiently. What the were talking about may be The Lifestone his kind was searching for. He had to report to Tagris. :On the planet Sinic... :Tagris waited for his spy to return. He finally decided he had waited to long and deployed his forces. :His spy on Besta Magna had told him where the Lifestone was and he was ready to get his metallic claws on it. 60,000 years ago... :Dardris looked to the sky, wondering what would happen next. :She'd heard that two more excavation teams had been wiped out by metallic beings. The Galactic Council was preparing for war. :Then she heard the strangest sound. It was the sound of Thornax fruit exploding on metal. The she saw a metallic creature, known as a Silicasapien, rise. :"Where is my artifact!!!" the thing yelled. :Another one with boosters on its feet flew in. "I found it!" :The large one, evidently the leader, followed it. :Then she saw the two creatures fly off with a yellow crystalline object. Then came the explosions. :Tagris watched as the planet of Besta Magna was reduced to mere ashes. :Excellent, he thought. 5,999-3,800 years ago... :War waged between the Agori and Silicasapiens for millenia. It devasted the universe and destroyed thousands of planets. Only the BIONICLE System was left untuched and uninformed about the war. :Eventually, the lifestone was destroyed, and the Silicasapiens retuned to their home-world. ::THE END Category:Stories